Last Call
by mysticvysgiyi
Summary: ...Baby, I still love you, don't mean nothing when there's whiskey on you're breath, that's the only love I get, so if you're calling I bet you're in a bar...'cause I'm always your last call..." Bella gets called to pick up her boyfriend Jake. B/E


AN:// This song was inspired by the Song "Last Call" by Lee Anne Womack after a crazy all nighter on Friday where I ended up listening to CMT, which is really strange since I don't really listen to country. But I liked this, and thought that I could do some J/B damage. So for those of you pro-jake, don't read. READ SECOND AN.

DISCLAIMER:// I always forget to put this. I am in no way or form Stephanie Mayer or Lee Anne Womack. I do not own "Last Call" or any of the Twilight series. I'm just borrowing them for a while. I'll give them back. Eventually. : )

It's two in the morning when the phone rings. I look at my caller ID and I can feel my heart flip in my chest, to see the familiar number. _His_ number. It's the first time I've really been happy in two weeks. And it kills me.

"_I recognized your number_

_It's burned in my brain_

_Felt my heart beating faster_

_Every time it rang_

_Some things never change_

_That's why I didn't answer"_

I met Jake my Sophomore year of college and at first things were great. We were great.

Totally in love. Head over heels.

"_I bet you're in a bar_

_Listening to a country song_

_Glass of Johnny walker red_

_With no one to take you home"_

And then I started hearing rumors.

And had suspicions.

He was working later.

Went out with his friends more.

Drank more. Without me.

He decided that we needed space.

"_They're probably closing down_

_Saying 'No more alcohol'_

_I bet you're in a bar _

'_cause I'm always your last call"_

I go days, weeks sometimes without seeing or hearing from him. And then I get a call at two in the morning. "I love you baby, I'm sorry I've been so stupid. Take me back. Baby I still love you. Please, baby…" and like that I do.

"_I don't need to check that message_

_I know what it says_

'_Baby I sill love you'_

_Don't mean nothing when there's_

_Whisky on your breath_

_That's the only love I get_

_So if you're calling"_

Only to find that he doesn't mean it in the morning when the whisky's worn off. What's worse is that the in the time between these two am calls I'm miserable. I can barely function. I live for these calls at two a.m. and still they hurt more than anything else. Because I know that in all the time I've been miserable without him, he's out without other girls. Sleeps with them, loves them, and never not once does he ever think of me until Last Call and there's no one else is able to come get him.

"_I bet you're in a bar_

_Listening to a cheating song_

_Glass of Johnny walker red_

_With no one to take you home"_

I'm the one to get him when he's failed trying to pick up girls for the night.

"_They're probably closing down_

_Saying 'No more alcohol'_

_I bet you're in a bar_

_Cause I'm always you last"_

And I take him home and love him with everything inside me.

He smells like whiskey and rolls over and sleeps it off after he's finished.

"_Call me crazy but_

_I think maybe _

_We've had your last call"_

I know I can't do this anymore. But those words haunt me every time.

"Baby, I still love you…"

This time, it's Emmett who calls. He's a friend of mine from the old bar Jake and I used to go to all the time. He's a nice guy who knows to call me when Jake is too drunk to drive. I tell him I'll be there in half and hour.

_"I bet you're in a bar_

_It's always the same old song_

_That Johnny walker red_

_By now its almost gone"_

A large part of me wants this to be like every other time he's called. To hope that maybe it'll be different this time, that maybe hell come back to me and love me like he used to. But the other part, the smaller part, wins over and forces me to make this the last time. I have to end this, get my closure, and end this. I'll drop him off at his place and leave him a note for the morning. I need to move on and live my life, a life without him.

"_But baby, I won't be there, _

_To catch you when you fall_

_I bet you're in a bar_

'_Cause I'm always your last call"_

AN:// ok, so I have more written on this, and it looks like its going to be at least a three parter. All very short, but they have different tones so I couldn't really getaway with putting them together. Please review with your thoughts and I'll post as soon as I can (which could be today if I get reviews to incent me!!). Thanks for reading!

Mysticvysgiyi.


End file.
